


Fun with Chocolate on Lake Travis.

by LuciaWilt



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Business, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rich Hux, Rich Orson, Rimming, Shower Sex, college student Luke, nice cars, nice houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes going to 6th street on a Tuesday night can be a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Chocolate on Lake Travis.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fat_fish_in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/gifts).



> This got out of hand XD. But all for you darling! Funny thing is, I have totally seen this house before. There is a trail I walk a lot when I go to Austin and you can see this house from there. 
> 
> inspiration
> 
> http://media.culturemap.com/crop/31/61/633x475/Expensive-homes-Commanders-Point-Estate_224549.jpg
> 
> http://media.culturemap.com/crop/ab/2a/633x475/Expensive-homes-Commanders-Point-Estate_224439.jpg
> 
> http://media.culturemap.com/crop/86/c7/633x475/Expensive-homes-4433-River-GardenTrail_225042.jpg
> 
> http://wallpapercave.com/wp/9lnbox1.jpg
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/df90f46119b04b0a8e5ebb33c234c381/tumblr_nzppq1lkTl1qeksk9o4_1280.jpg
> 
> Luke's outfit-https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/f5/8a/b7/f58ab70b97fc39bba369930b617a99ac.jpg

As a rule of thumb, Luke didn’t like to get drunk on weekdays. Really, Luke didn’t like drinking at all. He had done it a couple of times since he turned 21 a year ago. There was only one time he had actually been black out drunk; thankfully with Han, his best friend and Leia, his sister around to get him to safety. That time was probably the reason he was so turned off of drinking. He remembered waking up in the middle of the night and vomiting in the bathtub instead of the toilet. Since Leia and Luke were renting a small house together while in college, Leia wasn’t very happy when she found Luke lying on the bathroom floor in the morning. 

The main reason Luke didn’t like drinking on the weekdays was his job as a dog walker. He absolutely loved it. There was something about his aura that dogs seemed to love since everyone he met always worked with him so well; it didn’t matter if they were small or big, long or short. There were even a couple of crazy times where he had to walk some people’s cats. Just like the dogs, the animals loved him. Ever since he was young, he just seemed to attract animals. Han never admitted he was jealous, but Luke knew his sister’s boyfriend was. There was no getting around that. Yet, Han has always been kind to Luke. Ever since Leia and Luke met Han in high school, they had been inseparable. With Han three years older than them, it was sad when Han graduated. But he went to the community college, having to help his father in the local garage shop. It gave the three of them a chance to grow closer and closer. Once the siblings graduate, Han had already left the community college and actually ended up just moving to the same town Luke and Leia’s college was in. It was a dream, having them all together. 

However, there were some dips in dreams. Leia, with a steady job as an indie fashion model, had money flowing in regularly. This was the opposite of Luke. Since his job was not really an “official” one, he did not get clients on a daily basis. Therefore, his money was sparse; few and far between. There were times where he would go for weeks without getting a single dime. It was a good thing that Leia took pity on him, making sure he was taken care of; or he would have been out on his ass if it were anyone else. Then some weeks, there would be fifty people calling him. Most of them were his regulars with even some new voices on the other end of the line. Either way, his job and income were spotty at best. For the most part, his profession was a student. He was studying to become a veterinarian after all. That was, in his opinion, one of the most important professions that were not getting enough people. It took up quite a bit of his time so not only did he have a hard time working, but he had a hard time having a social life as well. That second part was not as important to him. He liked spending time with himself, or the animals he was frequently around. Hell, he preferred being with the dogs, cats, and any other thing that came his way instead of humans. Leia had other ideas about that though. Their opinions clashed on how much time should be spent with humans compared to how much time could be spent with oneself. There were quite a few problems that arose from those conversations.

One was when it was a Tuesday afternoon. Luke was sitting in the living room of their home when Leia and Han walked in the front door. Luke glanced up from one of his biology books; the glasses that perched on his nose skewed slightly. He hated having poor eyesight, but he got his horrible eyes from both his father and mother. Luke could not walk ten feet without hitting something if he did not have his glasses on. Somehow, Leia was lucky enough to miss that gene. Luke could see some Nordstrom bags in Leia’s hands. Han was carrying a thing of Starbucks drinks. Luke could see Leia’s favorite, Han’s and even Luke’s. Han walked over and placed the white chocolate latte in front of Luke before turning around and heading towards where Leia walked off to. “Thank you!” Luke shouted towards the brunette. Han simply raised his hand and continued to Leia’s room. They were in there for quite some time before emerging. Han headed to the kitchen while Leia walked back over to where Luke was sitting on the floor on top of the carpet. It helped him spread out all his materials better. She looked down at what he was working on before sitting down herself. 

“You should come to the club with us tonight.” She started and Luke frowned at her words. She knew that Luke didn’t’ like drinking, yet here she was asking him to go with them. There had to be something she wanted. So he glanced up at her while setting his pen down.

“Why?” He asked, deciding to get straight to the point. There was no use in dragging it out since there was a part of him that knew she would get her way in the end. He might as well know why before he went. She tilted her small face to the side. 

“Well A, I think you should go. B, you should get out of the house. And C, you should get out of the house! You are always stuck in here. I know that you have to study, but Han and I have been worried about you.” 

The brunette in the kitchen pitched in. “She’s right kid!” He yelled with a mouthful of microwaved day old pizza. Luke glanced at him before turning back to his sister. She was giving him the puppy eyes that she knew he couldn’t resist. That was that. Just like he guessed, he sighed and looked back to his work. 

“I will go with you all.” He grumbled. “But I am not going to stop studying until we leave.” Leia looked offended at this.

“But I wanted to help you with your outfit. Knowing you, you would dress yourself in a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeve t-shirt.” He was not able to ask what was wrong with that. Leia was already running to her room. She returned with the bags from Nordstroms. So she had planned this all to go her way from the very beginning. From the hidden contents, she was able to create a quick wardrobe for Luke. Begrudgingly, Luke thought it looked great. With the cold weather outside; the coat, fingerless gloves, and scarf would be practical, as well as the jeans with the lace up boots. It was practical and beautiful; just like Leia. The girl would know how to do it.

“I will wear it.” Luke mumbled under his breath while grabbing the clothes closer to his body. Leia just smiled before hoping back over to the kitchen.

~’~

When Luke strolled out of his room, decked out in the outfit Leia chose for him, he saw Leia and Han standing in the dining room by the front door. Similar to him, they were dressed for the cold; but looked awesome while doing it. Leia smiled when seeing him, motioning towards the door. Luke followed them out to Han’s beat up old pickup and headed out. They drove for quite some time before Luke realized they had not stopped at their in town club. So he poked his head between the two front seats. “Hey Han, did you get lost?” The blond laughed with the slightest bit of anxiety. Han just smirked and glanced over to Leia before answering Luke.

“We thought that the joyous occasion of you leaving the house should be marked by something special. We are going into Austin, down on 6th street.” Luke blanked for a moment. He thought he did not quite hear him right until his face turned into a frown. 

“Are you two kidding me? You could have at least told me!” He knew exactly where he was being taken. It was the bar that he got piss stinking drunk at. This time, he turned towards Leia. His sister was just smirking while looking down at his phone. “Come on Leia.”

“You would not have come if we told you. Luke, I was being serious when I said Han and I are worried about you. One night will not kill you,” She paused, finally glancing up at Luke. “Perhaps you will meet a special guy.” She giggled, knowing Luke’s preference. Both of them knew since high school in all honesty. They figured out when Luke thought Han was flirting with him while Leia was standing right behind the blond. Really they could not care less as long as he did not go out with some creep.

Upon hearing the news, Luke just slumped back into his chair. He hated the fact they duped him like that. There was no part of him that cared he was acting like a petulant child. He deserved to be mad considering they both lied to him. There was no way he could take an Uber back either; it would be far too expensive. All he could do was watch as they entered Austin city limits. Further and further they drove into the city until they reached the bar, Mos Eisley Cantina. It was a hole in the wall that Han’s good friend Chewie owned. Luke thought of the giant man as they exited the car. Han had driven right to the back so he expected the older male had been there quite a few more times than Luke had. Luke did not care. He just wanted the night to be over now. The three of them walked up to the front where a bouncer was standing. There were not all that many people, but he looked strong and buff either way. Han had is his ID out that he flashed to the man. Those small eyes squinted at the card before nodding his head. He pointed at Luke and Leia behind him. “Those two are with me.” And just like that they were in. Luke could only guess that the bouncer was told to let Han in whenever he came. Through the green coppery doors and into the darkened bar. 

The lighting was low enough to take home a one night stand, but still bright enough to know what you would regret when walking out in the morning. It made those “walks of shame” far less frequent in Mos Eisley. The three of them walked straight up to the bar to find Chewie wiping classes with a rag. There were not that many people in the bar so Chewie actually had the time to do some cleaning. When Han made a noise familiar just to the two of them, the giant of a man finally glanced over. A happy smile crossed his face, placing the glass down. “Ah! What a great surprise. So what IS the golden trio doing here tonight?” Chewie asked with a laugh. He put the glass down on a shelf before turning back to them. 

Han jutted his thumb back in Luke’s direction. The blond jumped a little at the sudden attention he was receiving, something he did not quite like. Chewie’s golden brown eyes looked at him before smiling. “It’s good to see you Luke.” The tall man said, moving his head in that strange bob. Chewie had done that every time Luke saw him. His head twisted and turned every couple of sentences. Luke simply raised his hand to indicate he noticed Chewie. 

“We finally got him out so we decided to come here for the special occasion. Get him anything he wants Chewie. If he gets rip roaring drunk, just call us over.” Han said. Just like that, he pulled Leia over to the dancefloor where most of the people were. With the lights so dim, Luke could barely see their bodies. His glasses only helped so much. Instead of run after them and demand they go home, he simply gave up and hopped up onto one of the bar stools.

“Han texted me before that anyone on his tabs only got three drinks. Sorry bud.” Luke was conflicted at Chewie’s words. On one hand, he didn’t want to drink; could easily refuse to drink anything. But on the other hand, a large part of him wanted to get drunk so he could forget where he was. 

So with an angry grumble, Luke got the hardest stuff Chewie had. The tall man grabbed the liquor off the bottom shelf before pouring into a glass. Luke threw it back, feeling the harsh burn down his throat. Right when he slammed it back down on the old wooden bar top, Chewie filled it up again. Just like he did the first time, he threw it back. Already, the alcohol was making his brain a little fuzzy. He was kind of a light weight. Either way, he slammed the third one back just like the first two. Once he was done, he sadly pushed the cup back and forth. He could see his distorted reflection in the bottom as the glass spun around in his hands. “I want another one.” He mumbled. Chewie looked over to him. He saw the way Luke already looked pretty drunk for from the three drinks he had. It was hard alcohol though. Han did say just call him over if he got too drunk. But he didn’t want to see the kid divulge into that. Then again, he was not going to just give him a drink on the house. Even if it was just water, the Cantina sometimes had trouble pulling in revenue. It just so happened to be one of those months.

“Put it on mine.” A smooth British voice said from Luke’s side. The blond glanced up and blushed. He felt like a young drunk fool at the sight of the red headed man. He was dressed in an impeccable all black ensemble. That shaggy red hair stood in different directions in an almost perfect way. Then there was the scruff. Luke nearly passed out at the sight of it. The few times he had kissed anyone, they had beards and mustaches. It was all he knew and something he loved. The red head looked over to Luke out of the corner of his eye and smirked. “Get him something sweet. No alcohol.” That smirk grew and Luke’s stomach only grew warmer by the second. 

He really squinted through his glasses at the man in the darkness. There was no questioning that he was handsome. He just wished he could see the guy better. Either way, he was happy to accept the ginger ale that Chewie sat in front of him; knowing that it would help in the morning. But the man beside him didn’t leave like Luke thought he would. It would have been easy to just take pity on some drunk little college kid. Those green eyes had not left his form though. If anything, it seemed like the guy moved closer to Luke.

“You look bored.” The man said, his voice surprisingly sympathetic to Luke. One of eh guys hands settled onto the bare besides Luke’s drink. His blue eyes looked down at the hand. This guy was far too attractive; it was doing things to Luke’s slightly fuzzy brain.

“Bored and angry. I wasn’t keen on the idea of coming here tonight.” There was a bit of surprise on the guy’s face. If he was playing all of his emotions up, Luke had to give it to him. This guy would be doing a crazy good job.

“And what would you rather be doing?” Luke could not tell, but it seemed like the guy got even closer. He was tall, taller than Han, and the heat of his body was pressed against Luke. The blond paused for a second then slightly shook his head. Leia and Han couldn’t stop him from trying to have while he was here. Whether that be from flirting with this hot guy or going home with him.

“Studying. I’m a student. Veterinarian.” This time it was impressed on the guy’s face. That same hand became bold, brushing some of Luke’s hair back and tucking it behind his flushing ear. To stop that, Luke spun the bar stool towards the man. “I’m Luke Skywalker. I’m 22.” He nearly shouted while sticking his hand out. The red head just smirked. It was obvious this time the movement of the other man’s body. He walked forwards so he was standing in between Luke’s legs; causing the younger man to blush profusely.

“Call me Hux,” He started, placing those big hands on Luke’s hips. “And 32.” Luke shivered at that. Tall, handsome, and older; it was Luke’s weakness. Even his boyfriends from high school, Wedge and after that Biggs, had been taller than him. Not sure what to do with his hands, Luke settled them on Hux’s forearms. Hux pushed forwards some more so they were chest to chest.

“Why did you buy me a drink?” Luke’s voice squeaked out. As much as he loved Wedge and Biggs, they had not been as attractive as Hux. So he really wanted to know why he went after Luke.

He just smirked, one of his hands leaving Luke’s hip. His hand cupped Luke’s jaw so he could rub his thumb over Luke’s full lower lip while humming. “I can’t buy someone as beautiful as you a drink? Even if it is just a soda?” The blush on Luke’s face increased, if that was even possible. A part of him felt like he would pass out from the heat in his cheeks. Hux obviously took note of it because he chuckled while leaning in. His lips, with the facial hair, tickled Luke’s ear. The hot air he blew there didn’t help much either. He had Luke squirming in the stool before long. “Let’s go and dance.” Luke could not even reply before Hux was pulling him towards the floor. Luke could see a sliver of Han and Leia still dancing on the other end so that was good. The music was upbeat and fast. Luke could feel the bass through his bones as Hux started to sway them back and forth. He loved the feeling of those hands on his hips. It was intoxicating. So Luke through his arms around Hux’s neck to bring them closer. He let out a cross between a moan and a sigh as their bodies rocked together. Of course he would also be a good dancer. Because why wouldn’t he? 

Luke felt his entire body heating up. There was a familiar butterfly sensation in his lower stomach. It increased when Hux turned them around; Luke’s ass grinding into Hux.

By the time Hux whispered into Luke’s ear, the blond was dripping with sweat, his glasses askew. When he looked over his shoulder at Hux, he noticed the man was not sweating at all. Luke felt embarrassment from it. He must have thought poorly of Luke once seeing him. “We should take this somewhere else.” Hux groaned into Luke’s ear. Then again apparently he didn’t notice the sweat. That was fine with Luke. He headed back over to the stool where he left his jacket, Hux holding his hand as he went. “Should you tell the two you came with?” Hux asked. But Luke frowned. Should he? They did drag him here without giving him any other information. He felt petty, but decided not to. Instead, he dragged Hux outside into the cool fall Austin air. The older man simply let out a soft chuckle before walking over to the valet. They exchanged a few words before Hux came back to Luke. As though their bodies were meant to be together, Hux wrapped his two arms around Luke’s waist and pulled him forwards. Luke’s hands instinctively went up and pressed against Hux’s chest. They waited like that for a few moments; Hux continuously rubbing his nose along Luke’s jawline. 

Finally, Hux’s car pulled up and Luke’s jaw dropped. He had a feeling Hux was rich, but not that rich. He had no idea about cars, but it looked like it costed a LOT. Hux saw Luke’s face as he guided the blond over to the passenger door. “It’s a Koenigsegg.” Luke thought that word sounded like some sort of spell from Harry Potter, but he didn’t question it. It was Hux’s car so the man had to know what it was. He thought the outside was gorgeous, the inside was stunning. It was almost an entirely black interior with silver chrome stitching that matched the exterior. However, being in such a fancy car made Luke slightly nervous. So he stayed still while Hux folded his beautiful body in after him. When he took off from the curve, Luke’s stomach dropped at a realization. 

They were going to have sex. Luke had never had sex. Sure he had fooled around with Biggs and Wedge; amounting to a blow job and a hand job from each, but that was it. Hux, he was an alpha male. Everything about him screamed sexual prowess. Luke was just, well, Luke. Hux noticed when Luke started to fidget, they were on their way south, heading towards Lake Travis where Hux’s house was. With a smile, he placed one of his big hands on Luke’s thigh. “I don’t bite unless you asked me to.” He nearly busted a gut when Luke went rigid still, his face red even in the darkness of the car. Either way, he didn’t move away. This was perhaps what they did before sex. Not to mention Hux’s hand rubbing on his leg felt amazing. When the two of them hit a little bit of slower traffic, Hux got bold. He rubbed further and further up until his hand was pressed against Luke’s dick. The blond was practically panting at how good it felt. “I won’t go further unless you give me your consent Luke.” The blond nodded frantically and actually grabbed Hux’s hand. He quickly pushed it into his pants and underneath his underwear and moaned loudly when Hux’s hand started to work him. He was in heaven. This was the best thing he had ever felt. Not to put down Biggs and Wedge, but they paled in comparison to Hux. The man really was experienced. With little time, Hux had Luke coming in his pants. The blond was full on panting, bent over double at this point.

And Hux felt his own cock growing hard. God above Luke was gorgeous. Moaning and whimpering beside him, Hux nearly pulled over on the side of the rode and took him there. But he refrained. They were entering the gated neighborhood and were nearly home. However, he heard a little whisper that almost caused him to slam on the breaks. “Are you going to make love to me?” It had been years since Hux blushed, but he felt redness enter his pale skin. They pulled into the driveway of his house where he parked, seeing a similar car beside his. Luke looked up, bashful and shy. “I’m…I’m a, um, a virgin.” Hux physically had to press down on his erection. Luckily for him, Luke could not see it, his glasses slightly fogged from his heavy panting. Luke was a virgin? That brought in so many factors. A part of him thought he should turn around and take Luke right back. But then a stronger, bigger part of him thought he could make this incredible and special for the blond. So he slipped out of the car and walked around to the passenger door. When he opened it, those big blue eyes were looking up at him in confusion. The red head pulled Luke up and to his chest. The blond was still wide eyed and red faced in the light of the moon and the stars. 

“I am.” Luke moaned and his eyes fluttered shut at the mere prospect of Hux taking him. The ego boost for the older man wasn’t all that bad either. So he guided Luke into the house with his arm around the other’s waist. When they walked in, the blond jumped in surprise at the man sitting in the living room.

“I see you are home Hux.” Orson Krennic, Hux’s business partner, smiled up from his phone. His dark blue eyes spotted Luke. “And with a friend.” Luke tried to push Hux’s body in front of his, but the red head simply chuckled and started towards the kitchen.

“That’s my business associate. You can call him Krennic.” And just like that, they passed the living room and made it into a kitchen that was probably bigger than Luke and Leia’s entire house. He marveled at it before Hux picked him up and plopped him down on the giant island. The marble was actually warm against his body. Just like he did at the bar, Hux moved in between Luke’s legs. Unlike the bar, Luke found Hux’s lips pressing against his. He felt his body grow warm once again as Hux’s arms worked around him. All Luke could do was close his eyes and wrap his arms around Hux’s neck. They spent quite some time like that, heavy petting right there in the middle of the kitchen, before Hux’s pulled away. His hands pressed against Luke’s thighs and rubbed them up and down. “Let’s get you out of these.” Like a predator stalking its prey, Hux’s eyes never left Luke’s face. His long fingers worked Luke’s boots off, caressing every inch of skin that was exposed along the way. Then came Luke’s jeans. He let out a whimper when Hux’s fingers undid them at the top and started to pull them down. Once naked from the waist down, Luke’s hands covered his face. He really felt as though he were going to pass out. But Hux’s simply pulled Luke’s hands away and pressed dozens of kisses all over Luke’s over heated skin. Then, he worked Luke’s shirt and jacket off. Completely naked in front of Hux who was still dressed made Luke pant with anticipation. He watched as Hux walked over to what had to be the pantry. He came back with a jar of brown material. Luke could see a label that said chocolate. Still, he was fascinated.

Hux spooned some into a bowl and popped it into the microwave. Without looking at Luke, he made sure it was liquid enough before walking back over to the beautiful naked blond. He watched with a seductive smile as Luke shivered. With one of his hands, he pushed on Luke’s chest. The blond fell back against the marble, his body stretched out before Hux. It had to be one of the most stunning things he had ever seen. Grabbing a spoon out of the drawer right beside Luke’s naked knee, Hux dipped it into the melted chocolate. Spinning it around so the entire utensil was coated, he drizzled some onto Luke’s chest. From both the heat and the erotic nature of what Hux was doing; Luke let out a loud moan, completely not caring that Krennic was in the other room. Back and forth Hux went until most of Luke’s chest and legs was covered in chocolate. Then came the fun part. He pressed his hands on either side of Luke’s body and started to lick at Luke. Without even making it past his chest, Hux had Luke a moaning whimpering mess. Finally, with Luke’s hands lightly gripping his red hair, Hux made it to Luke’s cock. He made sure chocolate was on his hands when he started to grip at Luke. It had the blond shooting up into a sitting position. When Hux sucked Luke down to the root, Luke was doubled over in two over Hux’s body. It made the red head smile. Luke really was giving his ego a boost. No partner had ever been this responsive to Hux’s administrations. He didn’t mind though. 

He continued to suck Luke off for a while after he came. When he pulled away, his lips were coated in chocolate and cum. The sight made Luke moan loudly. And he watched as Hux’s rested his legs over his shoulders and push his lips right to Luke’s hole. Now this was the best thing he had ever experienced. Hux’s mouth on him nearly put him in another plane of existence. Every little movement of his tongue had Luke squirming and whimpering. Hux loved it when Luke would tighten some on his tongue. But this wasn’t what he was doing that for. He moved his tongue away and started to push his finger inside of Luke. It took quite some time, probably less since the chocolate helped, before Hux could fit three fingers into Luke easily. He wanted Luke to feel that stretch, but not for it to be painful. He stood from his kneeling position and was presented with a beautiful sight. At some point during it all, Luke had been able to get his glasses off. So Hux could see his eyes. They were hazy with lust and passion. Both his arms were spread over his head and sweat trickled on his skin, mixing with the melted chocolate. 

“I think we are going to need to clean you up.” Hux smiled while picking Luke up from the counter. Luke felt like jello in Hux’s arms. He pushed up so his mouth was against Hux’s as the red head walked him through the house. He didn’t even register Krennic standing from the couch and following them into Hux’s bedroom. They passed a huge bed and got into the master bathroom. Hux placed Luke onto the counter. “Krennic is going to help me out. We got you so dirty.” Luke could only nod. His body was heavy with happiness and lust. He watched the two men undress and realized he was quite small compared to the two. They were muscled and Luke felt he looked like a noodle. Either way, they walked him over to the warm shower. Hux was at his front with the older Krennic at his back. This way, he could feel both of their hard cocks on his skin. It made that same hot sensation burn in the pit of his stomach. At first, they were just washing Luke; nothing more than that. But when Krennic’s wet fingers pushed into Luke, the blond curved his back and presented himself to the older man with a loud moan. Krennic whistled. 

“Lord above he’s quite the sight isn’t he?” Hux only smiled at his business partner’s words. Well, they were business partners, and just partners in general. It just ended up that way. With Luke in between them, everything felt like it was fire hot. Luke’s hands placed themselves on Hux’s chest, slipping down as Krennic fingered him. When the older male seemed pleased enough, Hux pulled Luke so he was resting against his wet chest. 

“Can you do something for me?” Hux murmured into Luke’s mouth. The blond nodded. This was more than anything he could have ever imagined. “Can you suck me while Krennic fucks you?” Luke didn’t think he could have ever moved so fast in his life. He had his ass pressed against Krennic with his hands and mouth grabbing at Hux. Just like that, he was spit roasting on the two taller men. Krennic’s cock inside him was heavenly. And when he wrapped his mouth around Hux, the moan that came from the red head was nearly as good as the cock in his ass. He heard the slapping of Krennic pounding into him over the water. The man gripped one of Luke’s legs, lifting a knee up so he could hit in harder, hit in deeper. And the blond felt it. He loved that Krennic was pounding into him so he could take in more of Hux. However, it seemed as though both men had more stamina than Luke. Before long, the blond came, his cum splattering against the shower tiles. But both men continued. They used Luke’s mouth and hole, which the blond did not mind one bit. It felt so good, even to his over sensitive body. When the finally came, Luke felt Krennic’s hot cum shoot inside of him. Some dripped out and slid down Luke’s thigh. When Hux came in his mouth, Luke tried to drink down as much as he could. Whatever he couldn’t get dripped down his chin. After it was all said and down, the three of them were exhausted, panting, and feeling not as clean as they did when they came into the shower. That did not bother them though. Hux just smiled and picked up Luke’s jello like body. The blond had a fucked out smile on his face that made Hux smiled harder himself. Krennic followed the two as they headed over to the large bed. Resting Luke between the two, Krennic and Hux laid down. Throughout the night, whenever Luke would wake up, either Hux or Krennic would fuck into him.

At morning, there was something natural about what had happened. Neither Krennic or Hux made any comment on it. Hux even made breakfast for the three of them. Luke wasn’t sure how these things went, but it surely wasn’t like this in the movies. He had expected to runout early in the morning and leave the two men to sleep. But everything seemed so topsy turvey. When Hux packed him on his way, having his own personal driver take him back to Luke’s house, Leia herself didn’t even seem all that surprised at what had happened. Sure she was mad that he had not told her; but the fact Luke spent time with another human being made her forget that anger. Either way, Luke just walked into his room and plopped down onto the bed. It all felt like such a dream. Was it even real? He unlocked his phone and was suprirsed to find a new message. Opening it up, he noticed the name was Armitage Hux. For a moment, he thought the wrong person had texted him. But the name Hux was unique. It made him blush, the fact that Hux had gone in and added his number and name to Luke’s phone. That was saying a bunch of things rather loudly. Without looking at the text, he checked and saw that Krennic’s name was in there as well. So he went back to the text and sighed with content. 

_Tell us when you are in Austin again. I will give you the gate code._


End file.
